


狼犬

by Robias



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robias/pseuds/Robias





	狼犬

沃夫冈第一次见到马克斯时，马克斯还不满2岁，当时的沃夫冈也不过刚上小学，知道维拉尔先生帮了他家一个大忙后就傻乎乎地要去感谢，毫不意外地遭到了维拉尔家兵的阻拦，但是雅克•维拉尔亲自接待了他，还带他进了自家的大宅子。当时雨果和卢娜都不在家，沃夫冈只看到了和保姆一起在院子里玩耍的马克斯，连走路都不稳的棕毛小崽子凶狠地砸烂了面前的娃娃屋，然后摇摇晃晃地走过来跟他胡说八道。“不可爱，跟卢卡斯没法比”就是沃夫冈对马克斯的第一印象。  
沃夫冈再见到马克斯时卢卡斯都已经上小学了。某天卢卡斯放学回家时身后跟了个小尾巴，沃夫冈一时并没有把这个小尾巴跟当年那个砸娃娃屋的小崽子联系起来，因为他跟卢卡斯玩的很和谐，就是两个最普通的小学生，完全不会让人想到残忍暴力的黑手党。哪怕在卢卡斯给沃夫冈做了介绍之后，沃夫冈一时也很难相信这个在他家吃晚饭时规规矩矩的小男孩会是维拉尔先生的儿子。  
之后沃夫冈见到马克斯的次数就变多了，卢卡斯隔三岔五会带马克斯到家里来，有时候一起来的还有比耶格森家的小女儿。即使有时候说话带刺，还会欺负自己弟弟，沃夫冈也不觉得马克斯和其他讨人厌的小学生有什么区别，他也不屑于和小学生们交流，被卢卡斯缠的烦了才勉为其难陪他们玩会儿。这种状态持续了两年左右，这时候的沃夫冈完全不知道他命运的齿轮早已不受控制地开始转动。  
温登堡的夏季多阴雨，但那天却是一个大晴天。沃夫冈去古色广场那边的图书馆写暑假作业，回家后就听说自己的哥哥巩特尔考布大再次落榜了。妈妈和弟弟都在安慰巩特尔，妈妈说要不你再复读一年，这次不要定那么高的目标。沃夫冈想吼他“你上什么大学？咱妈一天累死累活挣得钱哪够你上大学？”，最终还是忍住了。他一头扎进后屋将自己摔进沙发里。不如退学吧。看着被甩在脚边的书包，沃夫冈突然想。然后他就觉得非常烦躁，飞起一脚把书包踢的老远。“你是想退学吗，沃夫冈？”一个声音突然从衣橱里传出来，吓得沃夫冈从沙发上蹦了起来。“你这个小兔崽子躲在这是想吓死谁？”看到从衣橱里走出来的马克斯，沃夫冈愤怒地骂道。“要不是卢卡斯忙着安慰你大哥，我也不用自己一个人玩。”马克斯一脸理所当然，“你还没回答我的问题呢，你是想退学吗？”“关你屁事。”沃夫冈没好气地说。然后第二天雅克•维拉尔就表示可以资助蒙克家孩子们上学的全部费用。沃夫冈再一次前往维拉尔宅邸——这次他谨慎恭敬了许多。马克斯在院子里装模做样地玩“别吵醒骆马”，沃夫冈感觉马克斯就差把“感谢我”三个字写在脸上了。才不感谢你，我要感谢的是维拉尔先生。沃夫冈这样想着去和雅克见了面，并向雅克宣誓誓死效忠于他。雅克没有直接回应沃夫冈，但是和他下了一晚上棋，在沃夫冈临走前，雅克邀请他加入篱笆骑士。我要感谢的是维拉尔先生，沃夫冈又默默对自己说了一遍。  
转眼又是一个夏天。蜜拉妈妈每天依旧辛苦工作，巩特尔放弃了读大学，但他出版了一本书——虽然销量一般——同时在海象之书找了份工作，自己和卢卡斯的学费也不用操心了，所以整体说这一年来蒙克家的经济状况有了很大好转。沃夫冈躺在里尔浴场的长椅上放松，不远处泳池里三个小孩子正在互相泼水玩。正当沃夫冈昏昏欲睡时，一群叽叽喳喳的俊男靓女吵醒了他，沃夫冈认出其中一个女孩是维拉尔先生的女儿卢娜。“沃夫冈，来加入我的俱乐部吧。”马克斯不知道什么时候走到了沃夫冈身边。“冒险者联盟？”沃夫冈听卢卡斯说起过。“那是艾莎的俱乐部，我说的是我的俱乐部：叛乱军团。”“俱乐部里还有谁？”“目前只有你和我，毕竟是今天刚成立的。”马克斯不知道在骄傲什么。然后马克斯示意沃夫冈跟着他，两人一起下楼进了厕所，马克斯不知道从哪里掏出一把扳手三下五除二就把马桶拆了。“你这是干什么？”沃夫冈十分惊讶，但惊讶之余心里居然有种隐秘的兴奋。“我就是想看模范公社的成员们尿裤子嘛。”  
沃夫冈第一次杀人之后吐了。哪怕之前已经接受过多次训练，他自己也在心里模拟了无数次作案的场景，他还是吐了。温登堡初冬的冷风吹的他头痛欲裂，胃里也像有一团火在烧。他跌跌撞撞地回到自己的住处——他18岁生日的第二天就搬离了库林堡小屋——屋里还堆着一些没来得及整理的行李，马克斯坐在凌乱中看侦探小说。“杀人的感觉怎么样？”马克斯头都不抬地问。沃夫冈觉得自己又想吐了。见沃夫冈没回答，马克斯才把视线从书本上移开，“算了，听你说肯定无聊，反正我迟早会知道的。”马克斯说完又低头看书了。你确实会知道，沃夫冈想，而且你不仅不会吐，你还会笑。  
马克斯建立叛乱军团最初只是一时兴起想跟包括自己姐姐在内的那群惺惺作态的模范公社成员对着干，他们拆马桶、往衣柜里塞死青蛙、在其他顾客的咒骂声中笑作一团。沃夫冈常对自己说“我是为了报答雅克•维拉尔先生的恩情，才同意陪他儿子玩的。”，但是随着时间推移，叛乱军团从一个孩子气的搞恶作剧的俱乐部逐渐向危险的方向发展，马克斯也从一个还不到沃夫冈手肘高的小屁孩变成了一个时不时能收到情书的坏小子，沃夫冈越来越无法欺骗自己了。  
沃夫冈从未违背他效忠雅克•维拉尔的承诺，他一直将雅克当作自己的父亲一样尊敬和爱戴，也将雨果和卢娜视作自己的兄弟姐妹，那马克斯呢？沃夫冈从未将马克斯当成自己的弟弟，马克斯是个无法无天的小坏蛋，活的肆意而热烈，即使他并没有看上去那么自由。他经营起维拉尔的家族事业得心应手，就像外人说的“他是个天生的恶势力”，似乎他生来就是干这个的，从没有人关心过他愿不愿意。沃夫冈和马克斯的关系类似朋友，说是类似，因为马克斯还有其他朋友，沃夫冈也有其他朋友，所以沃夫冈懂得什么叫“尊重”，也知道马克斯其实并不是不尊重朋友的人，但是马克斯很不尊重沃夫冈。而且这种“不尊重”并非刻意——马克斯会因为单纯看马尔科姆不顺眼而跟自己的姐夫针锋相对——它是非常自然的，并非是要惹恼别人，而是“尊重”没必要。马克斯无证练了两天车就敢拉上沃夫冈去兜风，还非常骄傲地对沃夫冈说“你是第一个坐我开的车的人。”“恐怕是你没有驾照别人都不敢坐吧。”沃夫冈苦笑。对，微妙的是沃夫冈也不觉得被马克斯如此对待有什么不妥。  
雅克去世的时候，马克斯还不满18岁。残酷的现实连悲伤的时间都没有留给他，立刻用生活琐事、家族动荡、人身威胁填满了他成年前的日子。沃夫冈的18岁生日好歹还有个家庭聚会，马克斯的18岁生日除了雨果亲手做的蛋糕，再无其他。沃夫冈进屋时，马克斯正一个人默默吃着蛋糕，他的右臂骨折还未痊愈，额头上新添的伤还有血渗出来，而等他吃完蛋糕，还有一大堆破事在等着他处理。“你想要离开吗，沃夫冈？”马克斯说，他已经很久没有用询问的语气跟沃夫冈说话了。听了这话，沃夫冈心中最强烈的情感居然不是恐惧而是失落。“不想。”沃夫冈用自己最真诚的语气说道。“来吃蛋糕吧。”马克斯浅笑了一下，恢复了往常的语气。  
沃夫冈坐下之后，马克斯突然说：“你的狗牌很好看，很适合你。”  
沃夫冈攥紧了叉子，嘴唇颤抖，然后他站起来，直视马克斯的眼睛，“我宣誓誓死效忠马克斯•维拉尔。”  
“哦，沃菲，你对我爸爸说过同样的台词。”然后马克斯示意沃夫冈过来，沃夫冈顺从地跪坐在马克斯身边，“但是我还想听你说点不一样的，你可以满足我的，对吗，沃菲？”  
马克斯一边温柔地抚摸沃夫冈的头发，一边仿佛恶魔低语一般叫着沃夫冈的名字。没有人知道时间到底过了多久，只记得最后沃夫冈握着马克斯的手让他抓住自己的狗牌项链，然后他抬头注视马克斯，说了一声：  
“汪。”


End file.
